Steamed Up
by MizzHyde
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married and having sex for over a hundred years.  Somehow they have to keep things steamy.


**So, smut then.**

**SM owns, I just sex them up.**

**Oh, and BUTTSECKS warning. JSYK.**

**Enjoy, I hope**

BPOV

I open the door to the sauna and glance back at the gym before going in. It's fairly empty at this time of night, but I recognise a few regulars pounding away on the treadmills and straining to lift their weights. They don't meet my eyes. The humans avoid us without knowing quite why, but there's always a chance that one will want to use the sauna, not knowing it's already occupied. I step inside and let the door close behind me.

Edward is waiting for me, alone. He is sitting on a bench, a towel wrapped around his waist, soft white cotton against hard white flesh. I smile slightly, wondering why he bothered with the towel. It's not like it hides what's going on underneath. He glances over to me, eyes hooded, returning my smile briefly. We don't talk. We don't need to, and for this game we prefer not to. Just looking at him, even after all these years, my insides clench in anticipation.

His hand is moving over the towel, rubbing the fabric against his already hard cock, waiting for me to start. If we are interrupted now, we can walk away. In about thirty seconds it will be too late for that, and we will have to be fast, which is just fine by us.

My towel is tucked under my arms, dropping down to the top of my thighs. I'm naked underneath. The steam from the sauna is condensing on my icy skin, making it slick and shiny. I wonder for a moment if this is what sweat feels like. It's been so many lifetimes since I experienced it that I can't really remember; my human memories are so hazy now.

I walk over to where Edward is sitting and stand in front of him with my back to him. He lifts the hem of my towel with his free hand and shifts his own to the side with the other. I bend slightly forward and reach behind to gently part my cheeks. Edward is now holding himself firmly in place as I very, very slowly sit, he guides the tip of his cock against my ass and with a short urgent thrust he is inside. I inhale sharply; we may not need to breathe but it doesn't stop that reaction. My muscles relax and I lower myself all the way down to his lap. I squirm my ass into his pelvis, getting his cock as deep inside as possible. The sensation is astounding, stretching and filling me completely.

I get a flash in my mind of the first time I suggested to Edward that we tried this. Not the sauna, that came later. His face was a picture, half shock and half incredibly turned on. He accused me of getting sex tips from Emmett again. But he came round to the idea pretty fast. About five minutes later. The novelty and intensity of the experience were intoxicating and for a while it was the only way we did it. Nowadays it's part of a wide-ranging repertoire, but it's still a favourite.

He reaches a hand round and strokes my clit; I grind into him harder, twisting from one side to the other, hearing a growl growing in his throat. His other hand is tugging my towel down to free a breast and he grasps the nipple, rubbing it between finger and thumb. He grazes his teeth against the back of my neck and the growl gets louder in my ear.

Oh not yet, my love, not yet.

I stand up swiftly, letting my towel drop. We are way past the point of no return. I move to the opposite wall where there is a shallow step up, a high bench at about chest height and a lower one at knee level. Stepping up I lean forward and grip the higher bench with my hands, placing one foot up on the lower bench and spreading out my legs, looking back at Edward over my shoulder. He knows what I want. He always knows exactly what I want.

He moves up behind me, his own towel discarded. He wraps his arms around me and pulls himself up to my back, sliding his long hard cock up between my cheeks, then back down until the tip rests right back where it has just been, applying just enough pressure to keep it there without pushing inside. Yet. He leans slightly forward, reaching round with one hand that trembles, just a little, and moves the tip of a finger over the very top of my nipple. I gasp at the feeling and lean into his hand, sighing and groaning, needing more. Much more. Two fingers now, just brushing over either side of my tightening flesh before rubbing softly and impossibly slowly over my breast. Fuck, I could come, right now. My skin is slick with steam from the sauna, and he grips harder to stop his fingers slipping off. He bends slightly lower so he can reach his other hand between my legs at the front, squeezing my clit in the same way as my nipple. He builds up the pressure with both hands, circling round and round as I start to moan. We had decided to do this without talking but I'm on the verge of begging. Then all at once, he plunges back inside me, pinching my nipple and clit hard at the same time, and my moan turns into a scream – "FUCK!" – but he doesn't stop, he knows I don't want him to stop.

He starts up an insistent rhythm, sliding out and slamming back in. He slips two fingers inside my other hole where they are trapped snugly by the pressure of his glorious cock in my ass, curling them up against the front wall while he still rubs at my clit with his thumb. I'm now overwhelmed by the sensations, the squeezing and thrusting and rubbing and sliding. I can hear myself groaning and I know when it hits my legs are going to give out so I'm gripping the bench as hard as I can, trying not to pulverise the wood at the same time. Edward is getting faster and I can feel the pressure building, I don't want it to end but I can't stop it coming. I can feel my insides start to clench and the squeezing makes him slam even harder until the clenching turns into uncontrollable shuddering and I'm screaming out my release. It's enough to push him over the edge and I can feel the amazing pulsing of his cum shooting into me and he is roaring in my ears. As my legs collapse he catches me round my waist and lowers us onto the floor locked together, his other hand still rubbing at my clit while I ride out the last waves of pleasure. Finally we are still, his arms wrapped firmly around me, his face in my neck. If we had heartbeats they would be racing. If we needed breath, we would be gasping.

The door of the sauna creaks as someone starts to open it from the outside, and before the two human males enter, Edward and I are seated opposite each other, our towels back in place. Edward has closed his eyes. The humans fidget uncomfortably so I rise and drift towards the door.

"I was just leaving," I murmur and they stand frozen as I pass them. "See you later Edward."

As the door closes behind me one of them recovers enough to say to Edward,

"I think you're on a promise there, mate."

I'm sure Edward doesn't open his eyes but I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies.

"You have no idea, my friend, really no idea at all."

**A/N. Thanks for reading, it's the first thing I ever wrote so be gentle when you review!**

**Thanks as always to the TSA for waking me up and to Conversed for helping when I wrote it.**

**New multi-chap fic coming soon, watch this space...**

**Press the button!**


End file.
